Re-adjust Your Focus (one shot)
by SouthernAndSassy
Summary: The Authority has a special way to re-adjust the focus of their chosen diva...what happens when their Director of Operations discovers a little more about her (I'm sorry. There is no excuse for this. this is pure smut and I'm going to hell. I just had to get it out. Trigger warnings for spanking.)


Reese stood in the office, not surprised when she felt the firm hand on her shoulder. "I know you know she's mad at you," Kane whispered. "They'll only put up with so much."  
>She bit her lip as Stephanie walked in, Hunter beside her. "Well, Reese, would you like to explain why you can't seem to win a match since you were brought in as part of the Authority?"<br>"I um…"  
>"She'll improve. It's been a bad month, lots of adjustments," Kane put in.<br>"You do realize she has a mouth to speak, right Kane?" Hunter asked.  
>"I'm doing the best I can," Reese tried, pushing the tears down her throat. "I'm not used…"<br>"We picked you because you showed the most promise to beat Brie…I'm guessing that steady string of wins was a fluke?" Stephanie asked accusingly.  
>"No ma'am," she tried. "I…I can win again…"<br>Stephanie got up from her desk. "Kane, re-adjust her focus. I want her in tears before she leaves this office, do you understand me? Over the desk and over your knee. I'll send Hunter in to check to be sure she didn't fake the screams..."  
>"Yes ma'am," he nodded, taking Reese by the arm as they walked out. "You fucked up this time."<br>"Kane, please don't be so rough..."  
>"Reese," he said sternly, sitting in the chair. "You know the drill."<br>She slid her pants off and laid herself over his lap, feeling him rub her ass firmly before he planted the first smack. Reese's eyes sprang forth with tears as he smacked her again and again. This had been the case since she'd joined the Authority; for infractions, Kane would spank her. Afterwards, he'd rub her ass down, explain why he had to do it, and be sure she was okay. Part of her grew to enjoy the spankings; they were arousing, especially the ones where Kane allowed his fingers to lightly touch her pussy. Kane kept smacking her, only stopping when they heard the door open. It took away the feeling of bliss and release knowing that someone else was watching. "She's not screaming yet? Well, this might come in handy," Hunter said, sliding something on the desk. Kane picked her up and pushed her to the desk, showing her the paddle. "Give her ten with that, and hard. She'll be sobbing by the end of it."  
>"And you'll have her in a match tomorrow that she'll lose because she'll be bruised," Kane said lowly.<br>"Not if she learns her lesson." Kane grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back, whacking her with the paddle. Reese screamed out, tears streaking down her face as he did it again and again, until the ten were finished and she was crying in a heap on the floor. "We have a meeting, Kane."  
>"Let me stay and help her clean up."<br>Hunter glared angrily before crouching to Reese. "You can clean up yourself, can't you?" he asked.  
>"Y-y-yes sir," she stuttered out, trying to stand. Her ass was too sore for her to sit. Normally, she didn't mind the spankings that she'd get from Kane; it was a necessary part of being in the Authority, she'd been told. She'd joined after the other Divas treated her as an outcast; Reese wanted to belong somewhere, and with her bosses, Kane, Randy, and Seth, she thought she'd found the place. She'd shown so much promise before, but now she was floundering and she knew it. Kane was the only saving grace in the three months; even though he was selected to punish her, he was never too forceful and always treated her with respect. Except this time, with Hunter watching them…it felt that much more humiliating, especially since he didn't care for her afterwards like he normally did.<br>"When are you gonna learn," Randy sighed, holding his hand out to her. "You've gotta start winning matches, kiddo."  
>"I-I know," she said softly. Randy was normally kind to her, but sometimes she was the object of his wrath, which always scared her. "I'm trying, I really am."<br>"I know you are…just a matter of Stephanie seeing it that way."  
>"Let me get to the hotel and ice my ass," she sighed, turning away from him.<p>

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before there was a knock on her hotel door; she was surprised to see Kane standing there. "Hey," he muttered. "Can I…come in?"<br>She nodded, letting him move past her. "How was the meeting?"  
>"Stephanie's got some restored faith in you…but she said that if you don't win the match she's going to have you in on Tuesday, she'll rethink that restored faith."<br>"Oh," Reese whispered.  
>Kane walked to her, cupping her face in his hands. "Can I see?"<br>She nodded, walking to the bed and laying on her stomach, her pants sliding off. Underwear hurt too much to wear at that point; the paddle was much different than his hand. "They…don't hurt as bad now. I'm still sore, but I iced and then put some heat on it and…"  
>Kane quieted her before bending, rubbing his rough hand across the skin before planting kisses along the bruised, reddened flesh. "I'm so sorry, Reese," he whispered.<br>"K-Kane, there's nothing to be sorry over…" she gasped, trying to pull away from him. He held her at her hips and kept kissing the flesh, eliciting a moan from her. "Kane…"  
>"I hurt you, Reese. Let me make it better," he muttered between kisses. "I can take it away, take all this bad pain away…"<br>"Why?" she whispered. "Is this another ploy to get me to listen to Stephanie and Hunter?" she asked coldly, tears popping through her eyes. Soon she was full-on sobbing, Kane pulling her to lay across his lap as he rubbed her ass. "Just tell me."  
>"They don't know I came here," he mumbled. "I…when you looked at me, I was afraid that I'd broken you, that you wouldn't trust me. I wanted to come check on you…to be sure you didn't hate me."<br>"I…I don't hate you. You make me better," she whispered. "I have to be punished when I do things wrong."  
>"And this time I went too far."<br>She sat up, careful to avoid the bruises when she adjusted to a comfortable position. "Kane…I don't hate you. And I know you only got so rough because of Hunter being in the room."  
>He broke away from her gaze. "Do you like it when I punish you?" he asked.<br>"W-why?"  
>Kane's eyes met hers again, the gaze different somehow. "I…can feel your pussy sometimes, and feel how wet it gets."<br>She blushed heavily. "I…sometimes it…"  
>"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Reese. If you like it…just say."<br>"I do. I like being spanked," she said, eyes turned down. "Only if you're the one to do it though. It makes me feel…free."  
>He chuckled, getting her to lay on her stomach again. "Can I do what I was doing before?"<br>Reese nodded and he started kissing and rubbing the flesh again. "I…I think I'll be okay," she whispered, feeling his hand between her thighs.  
>He ran a finger up her slit and she gasped. "You're wet again. You got wet when I was spanking you with my hand. I had a wet spot on my pants."<br>"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.  
>"Shh, it's okay," he smiled against her skin. "Do you cum when I spank you?"<br>"I have before," she confessed slightly.  
>"An you didn't today?"<br>"N-n-no," she whispered. "I didn't like Hunter being there…he was watching and it felt…violating."  
>He stopped for a second before sliding his finger to her clit. "May I get a taste now? I've always been very curious as to how you taste."<br>The request surprised her. "Y-y-yes."  
>He arched her hips so he could get access to her pussy and slowly licked it, making her moan slightly before he began eating her more, licking and sucking as she shook around him. He flipped her gently, then pulled her to the edge of the bed. Her legs went over his shoulders and soon his mouth was attached to her clit, sucking it and sliding a finger inside her pussy. "You're so sweet, Reese…"<br>"More," she begged. "Please, more…"  
>She came undone under his mouth and finger, the orgasm rolling through her body. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, looking at her deeply.<br>"Can…will…"  
>"What, Reese?"<br>"Will you fuck me?" she finally asked, blushing.  
>Kane looked at her, surprised, before he unbuckled his pants and slid them down. "Are you sure?"<br>"Y-yes," she gasped, looking at his cock. It was impressive, but he was a big man.  
>He picked her up, gently, and adjusted until she was over him, straddling his lap as he made her rise her hips. "Like that…oh shit you're so tight…" he groaned as she slid onto him. "Fuck…why did I resist this so fucking long…"<br>Reese experimentally moved, his cock sliding in and out perfectly, deliciously slow, as he gripped her hips tightly. "You…"  
>"Don't slow down," he whispered, holding her hips still and slamming his cock into her. "Don't cum until I say you can," he grunted.<br>Reese fell against him, trying to resist until she screamed out, orgasming roughly. "I'm sorry…your cock felt so good inside me," she whispered.  
>He swatted her ass five times, making her scream and cum again. "You do like it," he smirked, rubbing her back gently as she tried to catch her breath. "Move more, Reese."<br>Reese moved more, bringing them both to release; he smacked her again and she completely soaked his cock as he shot deep inside her. "Shit."  
>"Roll over," he whispered. "On your stomach again."<br>She did as he asked, not surprised when he got the lotion out of his bag and started rubbing her ass, soothing her red ass. "Thank you," she whispered.  
>"Have you learned your lesson?" he asked softly.<br>"Yes sir."  
>"Will you try harder?"<br>"Yes sir."  
>He trailed a finger down her cheek. "I might need to come to you more often…just to be sure you don't need to re-adjust your."<br>Reese smiled. "I'd like that."


End file.
